narutofandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Uzumaki Naruto
thumb|Naruto v prvních sériích Uzumaki Naruto (うずまきナルト, "CREW" Naruto Uzumaki) je hlavní protagonista série Naruto. Naruto je genin z Konohagakure, člen týmu Kakashi, a třetí a současný jinchūriki Kuramy - Devítiocasého démona. Historie Naruto se narodil jako syn Čtvrtého Hokage, Namikaze Minata a druhého jinchūrikiho Kuramy, Uzumaki Kushiny.thumb|left|Novorozenec Naruto s jeho matkou Kushinou Narutovi rodiče ho pojmenovali po hlavní postavě Jiraiyaovi první knihy, čímž se Sannīn stal jeho kmotrem.Naruto kapitola 382, strany 9-11 Před narozením Naruta, jeho rodiče a Třetí Hokage věděli, že pečeť, která držela Kuramu v Kushině bude zesláblá během porodu.Naruto kapitola 500, strana 10 Proto byla Kushina převezena na tajné místo mimo vesnici, o kterém věděli jenom Narutovi rodiče, Třetí Hokage, několik členů ANBU a Narutovi porodní asistentky, Sarutobi Biwako a Taji. Nicméně ihned potom co Kushina porodila, se objevil Tobi a vzal Naruta jako rukojmí a požadoval aby Minato odestoupil od Kushiny nebo jinak zabije jejich dítě. Pak použil chytrý manévr, kterým donutil aby Minato dopravil dítě na bezpečnější místo. Přitom mohl Tobi zůstat s Kushinou a vytáhnout z ní Devítiocasého démona. Minato zadržet Tobi nestihl a přišel až po tom, co Tobi vytáhl Kuramu. Naštěstí Kushina, díky své velké vitalitě jejího klanu, byla ještě naživu a Minato ji přenes k Narutovi, aby ho aspoň na chvilku měla v náručí než zemře. Potom se Minato vydal na boj proti Tobimu. K záchraně vesnice, Minato obětoval svůj život, aby zapečetil Kuramu do právě narozeného Naruta. Věřil, že jeho syn bude mít sílu k poražení Tobiho.Naruto kapitola 503, strany 17-18 Naruto osiřel. Třetí Hokage zatím rozhodl, že pro Naruta bude lepší nevědět nic o svých rodičíchthumb|Naruto jako dítě.Naruto kapitola 440, strana 5 Před tím než zemřel Minato, chtěl aby vesničané z Listové pohlíželi na Naruta jako na hrdinu, který pomohl porazit Kuramu. Nicméně jen málo vesničanů ctilo tuto žádost. Místo toho ho nesnášeli a dívali se na něj jako na Devítiocasou lišku, která zničila jejich domov. Třetí Hokage doufal, že když nikdo nemůže mluvit pravdu, tak děti nebudou tak zlí jako jejich rodiče. Ale děti, ovlivněni rodiči, Naruta taky nesnášeli. Jediní kdo se k Narutovi choval mile byl včetně Třetího Hokage ještě Umino Iruka spolu s majitelem baru Ichirako Ramen: Teuchi a jeho dcerou Ayame. Naruto se poprvé setkal se Sasukem v Akademii, když měli bojovat proti sobě.thumb|left|Naruto poražen Sasukem Naruto byl vzrušený příležitostí Sasukeho porazit a stát se populární jako on, ale byl snadno poražen. Při pohledu do Sasukeho očí viděl, že jsou plné nenávisti. Když jim Iruka řekl, aby se usmířili, oba odmítli.Naruto kapitola 538, strany 10-15 Poté se Naruto rozhodl porazit Sasukeho a stal se jeho rivalem. Když se Naruto dozvěděl, že i Sasuke je sirotek, byl tajně rád, že není jediný a chtěl aby ho Sasuke uznal jako sobě rovného. Osobnost Naruto je bujný, drzý, nepozorný a nedbalý na formálnost nebo sociální postavení. Často říká frázi "Dattebayo!" (だって ば よ!), kterou zdědil od jeho matky, která říká"da)" (ttebane (だ) って ばね), když je thumb|Narutův pokojrozrušená nebo frustrovaná.Naruto kapitola 498, strana 3 Naruto má řadu dětských znaků, jako mít peníze v baculaté zelené žábo-peněžence, kterou láskyplně nazývá Gama-chan.Naruto kapitola 150, strana 4 Je velmi vybíravý jedlík (miluje ramen a je častým zákazníkem Ichiraku Ramen). Bojí se také duchů. Je trochu zvrácený, takže ho někdy kárají Haruno Sakura a Iruka. Jeho úchylka se zvedla, když potkal svého zvráceného mistra Jiraiyu a snažil být podobný jak on.Naruto kapitola 245, strana 19 Nicméně vždy když je někdo v potížích, neváhá a jde mu na pomoc. Naruto je poměrně naivní a jednoduchý, často mu chvílí trvá pochopit princip a lidé mu musí občas něco víckrát vysvětlit.Naruto kapitola 409, strana 11 Celkově je Naruto velmi soutěživý a má velké sebevědomí. Taky hlasitě prohlašuje, že se naučí všechny jutsu v kratší době než je možné.Naruto kapitola 159, strana 7 Vzhledem k předsudkům a osamělosti v dětství, Naruto touží po uznání. Aby toho dosáhl, Naruto tropí žerty a snaží se dostat titul Hokage. I po absolvování akademii se dál Naruto o to snažil, ale tím že pomalu vyrůstal, Hokagem se chtěl stát už ne aby ho uznali, ale aby ochránil vesnici a svojé blízké. Jak řekl Tobi, Naruto vlastní ohnivou vůli a pthumb|left|Naruto dělá pózu "fešáka"řiřazuje ho k Hashiramu Senju - Prvnímu Hokagemu.Naruto kapitola 462, strana 14 Narutovo odhodlání a výdrž ovlivňuje životy lidí kolem něj. Oba, Kakashi i Temari řekli, že Naruto je "úžasná osoba", která mění srdce a vnímání lidí kolem něj.Naruto kapitola 262, strany 12-13''Naruto'' kapitola 280, strana 13 Potom co Sasuke opustil vesnici, Naruto nikdy neopustil od touhy přivést ho zpátky do Konohy. Potom co jeho učitel Jiraiya padl v bitvě proti Peinovi, vůdci Akatsuki, přísahal pomstu vůči tomuto člověku a na čas se učil senjutsu.Naruto kapitola 408, strana 12 Po návratu domů zatím Pein zničil Konohu a Naruto, při boji s nim, se setkal se svým otcem Namikaze Minatem, který mu vysvětlil cyklus nenávisti a svěřil mu povinnost zachránit svět od nenávisti.Naruto kapitola 440, strany 11-14 Naruto to slíbil, protože sám viděl jak je svět plný nenávisti.Naruto kapitola 448, strana 2 Tento slib byl ale v rozporu se slibem, který dal Sakuře o tom, že přivede Sasukeho zpět.Naruto kapitola 484, strany 3-5 Nicméně po setkání se Sasukem v Zemi železa, se Naruto rozhodl, že bude se Sasukem bojovat, aby nemohl ohrozit jeho přátele a celou Konohu, i kdyby ho to mělo stát život.Naruto kapitola 486, strany 12-16 Když zjistil, že začala Čtvrtá světová válka shinobi, Naruto se musel přidat, aby kvůli němu nikdo nemohl umírat.Naruto kapitola 535, strana 11 Potom co se setkal se znovuzrozeným Nagatem a Uchiha Itachim, Itachi řekl Narutovi, že se stal silnějším, ale ať si dá pozor, aby se nestal stejně arogantní jako Madara, který dělal všechno sám.Naruto kapitola 552, strany 7-9 Temný Naruto Potom co Killer Bee odmítl trénovat Naruta, Naruto, Yamato a jejich průvodce Motoi se odebrali k Vodopádům pravdy. Místu, kde Bee trénoval, aby mohl ovládnout moc Gyūkiho - Osmiocasého démona. Motoi přikázal ať si Naruto sedne pod vodopád a zavře oči. Brzo potom se objevil 'Temný Naruto '(闇 ナルト, Yathumb|Temný Narutomi Naruto), projev nenávisti, který existoval hluboko v srdci Naruta. Začal nadávat Narutovi, jak rychle lidé z Konohy změnily o něm své ideály po tom, co zachránil vesnici před Peinem.Naruto kapitola 492, strany 16-17 Temný Narutovi řekl Narutovi, že Kurama ho má radši a že je skutečný Naruto, zatímco Naruto je podvodník.Naruto kapitola 493, strany 2-4 Začali spolu bojovat, ale po chvíli si Naruto uvědomil, že oba používají stejné techniky, dovednosti a taktiky. Boj skončil remízou a Naruto si uvědomil, že pokud budou pokračovat takhle, boj bude trvat hodně dlouho a probral se. Znovu se Temný Naruto objevil, když se Naruto znovu vrátil k Vodopádům pravdy. Namísto boje mu Naruto promítá obrázek z jeho mysli o tom, jaký bude jeho podpis. Protože předtím, když se vesničané o podpis žádali, nevěděl, co má dělat. Toto nahněvalo Temného Naruta a říká Narutovi, že právě tito vesničané z něj kdysi dělali vyvržence. Nicméně Naruto řekl, že je někdo důležitější, koho musí naučit v něho věřit. To on sám potřebuje víru sám v sebe. Musí věřit, že to on je ten, v koho všichni věří. Po Narutovým prohlášením moc Temného Naruta začala slábnout a ptá se, co bylo důvodem jeho existence. Naruto říká, že Temný Naruto byl opravdu on sám a děkuje mu za to, že je teď úplný člověk. Temný Naruto se pokusil ještě Naruta napadnout, ale Naruto ho objal a řekl mu, že vše bude v pořádku. Temný Naruto opustil svoji nenávist a zmizel.Naruto kapitola 495, strany 6-13 Později, když Naruto vstoupil do svého podvědomí, byl Kurama překvapen, protože nepociťoval žádnou nenávist v Narutovi a ptal se Naruto, kde je jeho "skutečné já". Na to Naruto odpověděl, že stojí přímo před ním.Naruto kapitola 496, strany 10-11 Vzhled thumb|Naruto v obou částech Jak řekl Jiraiya, Naruto se podobá svému otci. Jako Minato má stejně modré oči a blond špičaté vlasy. Po matce zdědil tvar obou očí a obličeje. Během Čtvrté světové shinobi války si Dan Katō spletl Naruta s Nawakim. Narutovou nejvýraznější fyzickou vlastností jsou "vousy" na tváři, které získali jako malý díky Kuramě. Naruto se také dost změnil během dvou roků, kdy trénoval s Jiraiyou. Po dvou letech byl vyšíí než jeho týmový kolega, Sakura (předtím byl nejmenší z týmu). V 1.části, Narutova výbava se skládala z oranžové teplákové soupravy s modrým pruhem v oblasti ramen a pasu a s bílým límcem, oranžových kalhot, modrých sandál a modré čelenky. thumb|left|Naruto při boji s Peinem V 2.části, Narutovo oblečení se změní potom co si svoje staré roztrhal při tréninku s Jiraiyou. Má znovu oranžovou mikinu, ale modrá se změnila na černou a pokrývá pas, pás kolem zipu, krk a celé ramena a ruce. Má znovu stejné kalhoty s tím ale, že v části 1 je měl vyhrnuté, zde už ne. Čelelenka a sandály jsou také černé. Čelenka je delší, takže je rozevlátá za Narutovou hlavou. Během boje s Peinem měl na sobě Naruto ještě červený kabát s černým ohněm naspodu. A plus měl na zádech přidělaný velký přivolávací svitek. Když je Naruto v Módu Devítiocasé lišky, jeho tělo je pokryto žlutým pláštěm chakry na kterém je jasně viditelná pečeť. Kolem krku má náhrdelník z magatam. Schopnosti thumb|Narutovo Oiroke no Jutsu Na začátku série, jedna z mála technik, kterou Naruto uměl byla Henge no Jutsu a jeho vlastní originální varianta této techniky, Oiroke no Jutsu. Kreativní, perverzní ale úplně k ničemu technika. Během celé 1.části se Naruto učí pouze jutsu na blízko. Naruto se nejvíce naučí až při tréninku s Jiraiyou mezi 1. a 2.částí. Kdy si zlepší taijutsu, ninjutsu, jak rozptýlit genjutsu. V 2.části se teprve začne učit daleko dosahové techniky jako Rasenshuriken, Mini-Rasenshuriken, Čakrové paže (v Módu Devítiocasé lišky), Bijuudama, ... Odkazy